Reunited
by Ezphorea
Summary: Just some Kirito/Kazuto x Asuna fluff. I hope you enjoy! :D


**Hello! Hello! It's been a while since I've written a fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated！**

 **This is a short story containing KazutoxAsuna and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Reunited**

 _Ahh… it's same show again…_ Kazuto thought to himself.

He was lazing around on his couch, flipping through endless channels in hopes of finding something interesting and prevent his constant glances at the clock.

With a press of a button, the television screen turned black. A yawn

 _Vrr Vrr… Vrr Vrr..._ The vibrations from his phone continued until his nap came to an end.

Still lying down on the couch, his hand went over his head and searched for the phone that was on a small table, next to the couch. Sliding his hand around the table, he felt his phone and grabbed it.

Bring his phone to his face, he noticed that the caller was Klein.

"What?" His voice was monotone and felt that he was ready to end the call.

"Oi, c'mon Kirito, what's with that dead response?"

"..."

"C'mon Kirito, she'll be back soon and in the meantime, how about trying this new mmorpg with me in the meantime? It just released a few days ago."

"I'll pass."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"..."

Kazuto had already ended the call and returned to his restful nap.

The sky began to exhibit a warm orange color indicating the time of day.

A familiar sound echoed throughout the house and woken up Kazuto. Someone had rang the doorbell.

 _Huh…I haven't ordered anything...Perhaps did Sugu forget her keys?_

In a sluggish manner, he got off his couch and headed towards the front door. Upon opening the door, life had returned to him. He was a little surprised that the one who rang his doorbell, was his beloved.

"Asuna?!"

"Mm, it's been a while, Kirito-kun!"

For a couple seconds he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. For the first time in 6 months, he was able to see Asuna again but he wished that he would be wearing better clothing.

He compared himself to Asuna who beautifully wore a pure white short sleeve chiffon blouse, with a navy blue pleated skirt.

"You look great." was all he could say. There was a hint of awkwardness that he hoped she didn't notice.

"Thank you." Asuna couldn't help but let out a smile and giggle.

"W-what?"

"Nothing."

"..."

Silence followed, no person had walked by nor had a car passed by. Shortly after the silence, a gentle breeze blew while only a couple of leaves, rustling in the background, could be heard. Making the first move, slowly, she began to close the gap between her and Kazuto. Gently grabbing both of his hands, her hazel eyes steered back towards the black orbs of his.

For a moment, both were lost within each other's gazes. Their affection was spilling out from each other like water out of a bottle.

At that very moment, they knew exactly what they wanted from each other as if their wavelengths matched up with eachother's.

Slowly, both were leaning forward. Their breaths became evident as their lips approached until the connection was finally made.

"Mmm" A short moan could be heard from her. She couldn't help but feel a bit of pleasure circuiting throughout her body.

Their hands were gently released from each other. Kazuto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, ensuring that their bodies were no longer separated by an empty space.

Asuna's hands shifted towards his back and gripped on his shirt.

As the kiss continued, he noticed an alluring scent coming from her which contributed to his desire in keeping her close.

Asuna began to tighten her grip. She was beginning to feel the need for air.

"Mmff!… Mmff!" Her muffled sounds were like cries, begging to break free.

Soon Kazuto had released her from the kiss. Both were breathing heavily as if they had just ran a marathon.

Exhausted, Asuna rested her head on his chest and the grip she had on his shirt had loosened.

"Th..that...w..was...mean…" Asuna's gasps for air were preventing her from speaking properly. "I...I.. needed to breathe...but...you...didn't… let me.."

Kazuto too was gasping for air and couldn't properly format his words properly.

"Sorry...I was...just…lost...in the moment…"

Kazuto's breathing slowed down before silently, taking one last deep breath then exhaling.

He realized that their 'session' took place right outside his house, in the open. Regaining his rationale, he decided that they should quickly retreat into his house where there is privacy.

"Let's go inside."

"Mm"

* * *

The moonlight was quite bright that night. Light had entered through the window, blanketing the couple who were cuddled in bed together.

"Is it really fine for me to stay overnight?" She spoke in a hushed tone, since his sister and mother were inside the house.

"Yea, it's fine. My mom and my sister rarely enter my room and fortunately, they are leaving the house in the morning to go shopping." Kazuto spoke quietly then smiled. "So don't worry."

She smiled in relief and nestled under his embrace. Silence filled the room, leaving Kazuto to assume that they were going to sleep. He closed his eyes until he felt a gentle grip on his shirt wake him up.

"Hey Kirito…"

"Hmm?"

"While I was gone…were you...lonely?"

Her voice was almost inaudible as if she felt a little afraid to ask a question with such an obvious answer but she wanted to make sure. She was gone for a few months and barely got a chance to talk to him so she was concerned about him being lonely.

"Yea…I was lonely."

He thought that by simply saying "no", would have comforted her however there was not reason to lie to her.

"While you were gone…" He closed his eyes and smiled at the fact of how silly he was. "I visited at Agil's cafe a few times, with Klein and the others and one of them would often snap their fingers in front of my face because I would zone out."

She couldn't help but smile but it didn't last long. She was beginning to feel disappointed in herself for making him go through such a lonesome experience. She wanted spend more time calling him or at least text him but she couldn't.

"But, I'm glad you're back now, here, with me."

"..."

Asuna was loss at words, she felt slightly reassured but the feeling of guilt did not completely fade away.

"..."

"Kirito..."

"Hmm?"

"To make it up to you, is there anything you would like me to do for you?" Asuna spoke with concern.

Kazuto could looked at her with confusion. He couldn't help but wonder why he would need her to make it up to him. He was already enjoying her company.

"What do you mean? I'm already happy with you being here."

"Well, maybe you might be alright now but I still feel that I should make it up to you."

He began to feel that if he were to continue denying her offer, she would keep insisting. He came into the conclusion that by succumbing to her offer would be the best option for the both of them.

"How about for the next few days, we will spend some time together, just the two of us. While you were gone, I found a few places I wanted to go with you."

"You sure? Nothing else?"

Kazuto was unsure on what she was implying but decided to not think too deeply into it.

"Yeah."

A wave of fatigue had finally got to him. One final moment, he brought his hand and touched her check. He leaned forward to give her a brief goodnight kiss before falling asleep.

"Goodnight."

Asuna touched his hand that was on her cheek and smiled, indicating to him that she enjoyed his touch.

"Mm, goodnight."

* * *

The sounds of the birds chirping and the bright light that penetrated the glass window was enough to cause Kazuto to wake. He repeatedly blinked due to the blinding sunlight. Soon, his eyes had adapted to the light allowing him to see his beloved sleeping. He noticed that her breathing was soft as if she was like a sleeping child. His hand that was on her cheek was now enveloped within her hands. He couldn't help but stare at her cute sleeping face. Slowly, he freed his hand that was in between her hands. Gently cupping her cheek, he used his thumb and softly brushed it then moved closer to give her a quick kiss.

As quietly as he could, he shuffled himself to the edge of the bed and pushed himself upwards into a sitting position. He slid his feet into his slippers, ready to get off the bed until he felt a tug near the bottom of his shirt.

 _Hmm?..._ He turned around to see Asuna already wide awake.

"Can you stay with me for a little longer?"

He smiled.

"Sure, I'll stay with you for as long as you want."


End file.
